Even The Strongest Fall Down
by Geek Without Glasses
Summary: Sally is the strongest person Paul has ever met. What finally manages to break her? Written for PJO Ship Weeks 2014.


****Just a little review on the ship weeks:****

****June 29 to July 5: Paul and Sally****

****July 6 to July 12: Tyson and Ella****

****July 13 to July 19: Grover and Juniper****

****July 20 to July 26: Charles and Silena****

****July 27 to August 2: Luke and Thalia****

****August 3 to August 9: Free Week****

****August 10 to August 16: Free Slash Week****

****August 17 to August 23: Free Friendship Week****

****August 24 to August 30: Chris and Clarisse****

****August 31 to September 6: Jason and Reyna****

****September 7 to September 13: Jason and Piper ****

****September 14 to September 20: Frank and Hazel****

****September 21 to September 27: Leo and Calypso****

****September 28 to October 4: Percy and Annabeth****

****So, this turned out to be a little more Percabeth centered than I'd originally planned, but I'm happy with the way it turned out.****

**Disclaimer: I never have and never will own anything featured below. **

Every morning I wake up in the armpit of this alien world. I was still fairly new to the whole concept of the Ancient Greek gods, and it was a hard thing for a forty year old guy to wrap his mind around. I'd always been a logical man, everything had to have an explanation, but this new mythological world had absolutely no logic.

For example, yesterday, a giant hellhound had shadow travelled into my living room and destroyed the television. The day before, a friendly cyclops, who was apparently Percy's half brother showed up at our door, asking for cookies.

If it weren't for Sally, I'm sure I would've gone crazy. She was my rock through all this madness, and I had absolutely no idea what I'd do without her.

Percy had been missing for nearly six months, but Sally, the ever so strong and beautiful Sally, refused to give up on him.

Right now, the two of us were sitting on the living room couch, watching a movie on the new TV, when the phone rang.

"Just ignore it." She said in the flat tone she'd been using ever since her son had disappeared

A beep sounded, signalling that the answering machine had stated rolling. "Mom," it said, and I almost choked on my Coke "Hey, I'm alive. Hera put me to sleep for a while, and then she took my memory, and..." By this time, Sally had tears streaming down her face. "Anyway, I'm okay. I'm sorry. I'm on a quest. I'll make it home. I promise. Love you."

I heard him hang up, and realized that I was crying as well. That was when I pulled Sally onto my lap, and held her close.

"He's alive," She whispered "my baby's alive."

Sally was the strongest person I had ever met, and that was the first time I'd ever sen her cry.

* * *

><p>The second time was exactly two months later, Sally and I were waiting outside of the Empire State Building, where the seven of the prophecy were receiving their rewards.<p>

"Mom!" Someone yelled in the distance

When I looked, I saw a young man who was Percy, but at the same time, wasn't Percy. This wasn't the same smiling, happy boy I remembered from all those months ago. This was a battle hardened man, who'd seen too much. His body was full of scars, and I didn't wanna know what they were from. But the worst part were his eyes. They told that he'd seen things that no teenager should ever have to see. They were swirling pools of pain and sadness, that were so deep, it looked as if he'd drown in them.

"Percy!" Sally shouted as she raced to embrace him "What happened?"

"Well, it's kinda a long story."

The story was indeed told. Over donuts and cups of coffee, Percy recounted the events of his time since waking up. Annabeth joined them about halfway through, and added details Percy had missed. And I was shocked to see that she looked every bit as terrible as Percy.

"So," Percy said as he neared the end of his story "I, um, I proposed."

I did a spit take, and at the same time, Sally yelled "What!"

"Well, I'd thought about it. And I realized, I'd never loved anyone as much as I love Annabeth, I'd fallen into freaking Tartarus for her, and I wanted our love to be eternal, so I proposed while we were on Olympus. Uh... Are you mad?"

"No, of course not." Sally answered "Surprised, but definitely not upset. I'm happy for you two." By now, she was crying a little bit, but for once they were tears of joy.

* * *

><p>The third time I saw Sally cry, was at her son's wedding.<p>

It truly was a beautiful thing. The happy couple had decided to have the wedding on the beach at Camp Half Blood. Chiron had allowed Sally, myself, and Annabeth's mortal family to get through the borders for the gathering, which was huge. All of Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter were there, along with the Hunters, and the Olympians. Thalia was Annabeth's maid of honour, with Piper, Hazel, and Reyna as her bridesmaids. Grover was the best man, along with Leo, Jason, and Frank, who stood on the altar beside Percy. Julia was the flower girl, along with adorable little Harley as the ring bearer.

Sally and I sat in the front row, along with Poseidon, Athena and a few of Percy and Annabeth's close friends.

As the couple exchanged vows, Sally cried as if she'd never cried before. And I found myself doing the same.

**Love it, hate it, leave me a review to let me know what you think.**


End file.
